Killing Me
by boyarina
Summary: A little angsty oneshot that may turn into a ficlet about Yamanaka Ino finding her hero..or coaxing him out his shell for that matter..still
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

I'm angsty today...so angsty drama story coming up...i'll throw in a little action/adventure/romance stuff on it...

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto.

**Killing Me**

**by Boyarina**

**Yamanaka Ino**

I am trying to get myself raped. Why? Because I wanted to. I am tired of being strong. I have been fighting all my life and I have been winning most of the fights that I get myself involved in.

I am tired of winning. I am tired of being my own knight in shining armor. There's gotta be somebody out there who would pose to be my very own.There's just got to be.

A knight in shining armor is what I need because I am tired of being my very own. I am tired of saving my own hide. Yes, I know I am pathetic.

Who am I? I am girl who is so romantically inclined I am perfectly willing to sacrifice my dignity to get my knight in shining armor to come out and save me.

If he is going to save me that is.

Oh, well, too late to be thinking about that. With these skimpy clothing, with myself being half-drunk, with me being here in the red district of Konoha without any companions, it'll take no more than a few seconds for me to attract...well...rapists...

And here they come now.

"Ojousan," slurred one drunken bastard. "Wanna have some fun?"

I shrugged at him carelessly, not really caring. Oh, darn, I should at least be struggling, shouldn't I?

Changing tactics, I side-stepped past him and snapped, "Bugger off."

The man, acting like the typical male possessed by his penis that he is, grabbed my arm and shoved me against his chest. Because he is a few inches taller than me, I was forced to look up at him. He is not bad looking, I must admit.

His breath smells bad, but his body smells good.

"What are you doing roaming around this side of town if you're gonna be like that, ojousan?" he asked, grinning at me. The two croonies that he had with him took their places right behind me. I wouldn't be so surprised if they too are the wearing the very same grin that their leader is wearing.

The leader is gripping my wrist quite painfully now. I hadn't expected him to be this strong, but then again I am getting what I had wanted to get in the first place, right?

Why am I trembling then? Anger. That has to be it. I never had been manhandled like this before, thus, this is a perfectly natural reaction. What did I expect? I am getting myself raped in purpose after all.

And I have to make this look real if I am to get my knight in shining armor to get out of his shell.

Save me.

"Let go of me," I said in my deadliest tone. The leader incised by my viper like countenance, snaked his arm around my waist and dared to nuzzle my neck.

He doesn't really have to do that, I know I smell good.

I need to stop thinking like this. If I am to fake this, I need to make it look good.

Planting my palms against his chest, I affected the actions of a person trying her darndest to escape. I let out an outraged scream, but he quickly muffled this with the hand he had been using to hold my wrist.

"Don't be such a bitch," he growled. He must have summoned to his croonies for I felt additional pairs of hand taking hold of my shoulders and my hips.

I am no longer liking this. I no longer want this. No one is going to save me I knew it.

"Let go!" I screamed, and this time around, I know I am no longer faking it. I struggled against their vise-like grips. Though they outnumber me three to one, I know I would be able to best them. I just have to make use of my head and escape shall be mine.

But the unthinkable happened. With all my limbs pinned by their dirty claws, I had no way of stopping the small bandana that the leader pushed against my face, covering both my mouth and my nose.

Guess what it contains.

I tried not to inhale the scent whafting off the piece of clothe for I know then that I'd get knocked off. I kept on twisting my body, my mind now shrouded in panic.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think straight.

SHIT.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Next chapter for killing me!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto, but he could DEFINITELY own me.

Actually, I think he DOES own me...

Killing Me

by Boyarina

Hyuuga Neji

I am a sexually frustrated human being.

I do not have a life of my own

My actions are dictated by the clan I serve.

My life is for Hinata-sama's protection.

This is a very brief, if not concise and accurate, summary of my existence. No, I am not grieving over these facts of my life, but rather I am just making a realization. A realization that had been brought about by the events that happened a mere five hours ago.

Earlier, I had found for myself, surprisingly, a time that I could spend freely. I was deprived of guardian duty today for Hinata-sama is accompanied by Hiashi-sama in an out of town trip to find his daughter the most suitable man to marry. Hiashi-sama

declared that I am quite unfit to come because I might end up scaring the man he would get Hinata-sama hitched to.

And I probably would. Scare the man Hinata-sama is going to marry. Being Hinata's counsellor and protector, I think it is my duty to do just that.

After all, there's nothing wrong with caring for the person who is holding this clan together.

This is then that I made my first realization: I do not have a life of my own.

Finding nothing better to do, and fed up with meditating, I decided to seek out Lee and Tenten for us to train together. Truth to be told, I had missed exchanging blows with Lee and chucking weapons back at Tenten. Despite the fact that they don't have the same rigidity when it comes to protocols regarding being a shinobi of Konoha like my clan, the two of them are formidable opponents.

Had I not been on guard during all those times that we had been sparring (even during the back on the time they had only been genins), I would have definitely been thrashed to the inch of my life. They, after all, always had this bad habit of ganging up on me--a habit which I couldn't really blame them for.

Used to the harsh training sessions with Hiashi-sama, I somehow inadvertently does the same thing to either one of them whenever we spar one on one. Being beaten to a bloody pulp once in a while by my hands, I ain't exactly surprised that, to get even, once they have spot the chance to team up and catch me off guard, they go for it, no questions asked.

Let them try to do that now. Really I wouldn't mind.

This is then that I made my second realization: My actions are dictated by the clan I serve.

It is actually a pleasant coincidence that my free time happened to be in the very day that Lee and Tenten routinely go to our training ground for their own personal training session since not only that I wouldn't have to scour the grounds of Konoha to look for them, but I wouldn't have to ask for a minute of their time to spar. They are there and they are sparring.

For now, this is my destination.

Going back to the list of my realizations that I made, let me just mention here that is it at that moment I stepped a toe on our team's training ground that I made my third realization .As sounds that should not be heard past the bed chamber doors assaulted my sensitive ears, my ever analytical mind (and my ever hardening member) came up with this startling

conclusion:

I am a sexually frustrated human being.

I froze right there on that single inch that I had managed to cover on the entrance of the clearing, thinking of whether I should reveal myself or just flee, like a typical coward would do. When their breathing become harsher, and the pitch of Tenten's

unmistakble voice (moans) escalated to a crescendo, my ever analitical mind (and my ever hardening member) thought it best that I pursue the latter action.

I fled like the hounds of hell are right behind my heels.

I didn't note where my feet are taking me to at this point. I went round and round Konoha, trying to clear out the those unholy sounds..that nerve tingling din that Tenten and Lee were making.

When I finally slowed down to a halt, it is already past midnight. I have not eaten, my legs are nigh unto buckling due to exhaustion and somehow I feel like Iam lost. The only indication that I have that I am still in Konoha is the green banner up on one of the posts I had my arm leaning unto, bearing the Leaf symbol and something else.

...a banner that have incidentally on it, a half-naked woman parading herself around for all that she is worth...

I know where I am now. I am in the red district of Konoha and what made it worse is that it acutely made me all the more realize how true my third realization is.

I should have just immediately went back to the Hyuuga compound. But, against my better judgement, I looked around me, scanning each and every face that my eyes happened upon.

Curiosity filled me--I wanted to know if anyone I know would actually dally around here. I, of course, wasn't really expecting anyone to show up, so I was quite surprised at the vision that presented itself upon my eyes.

Yamanaka Ino.

Never have I expected to find her of all people to be here. More so, not in the condition that she is in right now. She looked bad---far worse compared to when she had arrived from a battle.

I stared at her, but she had her head down, walking unsteadily on her feet. She had not spotted my presence until after she is almost walking on top of me.

"You!" she gasped. Is she angry? Confused, maybe? I never really found out because right then she lost all of her hold on reality and went limp. She would have fallen flat on her face had I not caught her in time.

"Me?" I asked no one in particular.

This is then that I made my fourth and last realization for the day: _My life is for Hinata-sama's protection._ Protecting Hinata-sama is simple and convenient. Finding myself now in the position of protecting someone else other than our Heiress, I felt myself getting tangled in a web of emotions I would rather not deal with.

I will return her back to her home and that would be the end of it. I wasn't here, I haven't seen her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

I don't really know where this story popped out from. But since it continually is bugging me, despite the fact that I am not a drama fic writer, i am going to continue writing it. :) Thanks for the all the reviews minn-san.

DISCLAIMER:

I am about to transition to another job that would pay less than the one I have right now. I don't have any money. I do not (clutching chest, pain wirtten all over face) own Naruto.

**Killing Me**

**by Boyarina**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Before I came up with this twisted scheme of getting myself raped, I thought myself invincible. I had no fear whatsoever in what I am to embark on, so I went through with it--mindless of what the consequences are going to be, mindless of what could go wrong.

_I am going to get out of this_, this was my last coherent thought before the darkness claimed me. I had never doubted my proficiency in getting myself out of life and death situations, and at that time, I was confident that I would be able to EVENTUALLY escape.

I am strong, not strong as Sakura, but decently strong for a kunoichi. I am quick and coordinated in using my hands and feet. I just KNEW I would get out of it alive (and untouched), no matter what.

Straining to get the upper hand, I focused my chakra to my limbs as I kicked and held my breath in to the best of my ability. When I accidentally got a sniff of the stuff their were cloggin my nose with, I panicked because I felt myself instantly getting dizzy. Vainly, I tried fighting back to the surface of reality, but the more I struggled in their hold, the harder they pressed in the handkerchief to my nose.

I passed out.

Those bastards got me good. I was completely knocked out even before I would complete even just a simple kawarimi. That sleeping drug sure acted rapidly---slowed down my breathing and heartbeat; forced down my nervous system to go on standby.

I wasn't able to do anything. Pathetic. They got me knocked out and they had their way with me for God-knows how many times. Proof enough is just how enormously sore my body is now, with pinprickles of pain shooting me DOWN THERE and BACK THERE, plus my mouth felt like it's STRETCHED to the limit.

Dirty BASTARDS.

If you are, by the way wondering if I am alive or not, considering that all my entrances have been fucked STUPID, I could assure you that I am alive. But, you most certainly could think of me as something that has already passed the plains of existence.

I am alive only because I once AGAIN have to save myself (an automatic response to the given situation, really, not due to my will for self-preservation) and for this very reason--illogical though it maybe-- I am no longer willing to believe that I truly exist.

For, an existing human being have someone that would value and construe their place place in this world. That someone would have rushed to this person's rescue because he is compelled to do it, because if he have floundered in the act of saving this person, it would certainly be something that he would never have forgiven himself in.

I NEED this certain someone who would've efinitely chosen to face the fires of hell than to fail in upholding the sanctity of my person.

Yes, I know I am being a drama queen. I have family, I have friends, I have teammates for Kami's sake! For these reaons, I techinically shouldn't even have the right to lament over people not valuing my existence and such.

But I am.

It's different when you have that one person who OWNS you. Someone who would resort to menacling you to his body so he could make sure that you'd forever be there. Someone whom YOU COULD OWN in return and he would not feel suffocated by it.

I NEED that person, but it seems like I'd never ever get that person. He probably doesn't exist. Anyone who have said we all are actually halves of ourselves is so NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD. What it appears to me is that I am completely whole--and that I would be the only one forever looking out for myself.

That particular philisopher, or guru---whatever--- is probably taking ecstacy during the time that he made this horrendously erroneous statement.

After all, my plan failed, and it failed DISASTROUSLY. If this philosopher had been right, I would have been saved by someone other than myself. But I am not. So not. I am fleeced of my hymen, I have been beaten to the inch of my life (and I have certainly beaten them BASTARDS back), I am trudging home, alone, devoid of any explanations why I am like this.

I am a complete wreck, a pathetic ass loser who had bitten more than she could chew.

The worse part of this is I think I am about to lose my hold on reality. I have to get myself to a safe place for I have no saviour to put my faith on, lest I drop to the ground with nothing but tattered clothing on me. Personally, I don't want to go through with the experience I had this night.

Then, appearing from out of the blue, there he was.

"YOU!" I growled, frustrated. Well, what do you think I would feel?

Everything is so NOT fine and dandy when I saw him. His timing is definitely off and he is definitely not my vision of a knight in shining armor.

But, he is there nevertheless.

...or IS he? Oh, gosh I probably am hallucinating. I had so wanted this to happen that my mind is finally now scrambled enough to conjure a man for the sake of conjuring a man.

I need a REAL person! Did I NOT specify this before? I need a real, live person who would be able to at LEAST pick me up and cart me away from this hellhole. Not, this MIRAGE that could only watch me as I stumble out of this place.

I got my eyes trained on him, silently commanding for him to come closer.

Goddamit, he is just STARING at me! Can't he just help me instead!

Well, probably not, he IS a mirage after all.

Oh God, I am already starting to be delirious.

I think I'll just faint now. Though, this is not the way that I have imagined myself finally throwing in the towel, but what the heck.

Good Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

sooo anyways, i know i haven't revised all the chapters yet, but I'm receiving so many positive feedback I decided to write it from where i have left off. hehehehhe...i am getting lazy nowadays...

DISCLAIMER:

i have nothing, and everything. confusing ne? alas! i do not own naruto sob

**Killing Me**

**by Boyarina**

**Hyuuga Neji**

She doesn't have any brothers. The only male figures that she constantly interacts with are her sensei, Asuma-sensei, that Nara Shikamaru and that Akimichi Chouji--all whom have not shown even just a smudge of fierce and unswerving loyalty to her; nor have graced her with as much authority that I have generously given to Hinata-sama so she would realize that she MAY NOT land herself in trouble.

Had I been in her team, I would have certainly erected a meter-wide and a mile-tall barricade around her the very instant I have gottent a whiff that she would do anything like this. She could scream inside, use all her strength to beat the walls down, but is is not until after I had gotten my message across would I let her out.

Had she been my relative, I would NOT have ALLOWED her to hurt herself.

I honestly dont know what to do with her unconscious form limp here on my arms. With the cold reception that I have received earlier, I am probably better off without her. Also in her state of almost undress, bruised and obviously battered to the inch of her life body, anyone who sees me holding her crudely like this, might just think that I did this to her.

Indeed, more and more, I could see that on this very day I could do VERY WELL without her.

Not that anyone would blame a Hyuuga outright, but still speculations would be made. With me the only person identified to be with her tonight, there's going to be no evidence that is damning enough. Well, none will, not UNLESS Yamanaka Ino herself would step up and actually ACCUSE me of doing this (whatever this is) to her.

By God, if this happens, I really should SERIOUSLY think about leaving her here.

I really should. Leave her here, I mean. Besides, I have nowhere to bring her. No, I will not bring her to her parent's house looking like this. I am not dumb enough to do that. I may be (stupidly) chivalrous at times, but this certainly is not one of those times.

If you are thinking it, I am not certainly afraid of her parents. Though the Yamanaka Clan is very famous for their uninhibited rage--they are certainly more bark than bite. More so, I wouldn't want to run the risk of her parents foolishly accusing me of doing this to their precious daughter which might create a feud between our two families _that_ might lead to disastrous dissension of the whole village.

You do know where I am going with this don't you? Yes, I am going to leaver her here. Well not here, HERE, but probably, I'll dump her on one of the motel rooms in this area. This is the easiest, the most convenient, most beneficial (for the both of us) move that I could think of.

...will you stop looking at me like that? I am leaving her here and that is my FINAL say on the matter.

Stop it. I am NOT going to take her home. NO WAY.

Damnit.

Will you QUIT that!

I am NOT going to bring her home.

I AM NOT.

Damnit, sense of honor! Quit HOUNDING me!

...why the hell am I arguing with myself?

Okay. Think straight. I wouldn't let my stupid sense of honor overcome my commensensical decision. I would leave her in a room that I would make impenetrable (by the use of booby traps)--so at least she would be safe; so I could make sure no one does this thing to her again. This is the best decision.

She's looking very, very vulnerable right now.

I know I should not even be noticing this. I know I should NOT EVEN be looking at her. But, when her head rolled to the side and she had started to softly mumble something, my attention was instantly riveted.

"I was...", _groan _"..waiting..."

I heard her clearly enough, but still I lifted her up using both of my hands so she could lay comfortably on my lap. SHe seemed to be wheezing her words out before, at least now, she'd be able to say things without any trouble.

"..moronic heroes...", _sigh_ "..always late..."

Her last statement would have definitely been shoT down if she had been facing the Hyuuga inquisitor panel at this very moment and had been accusing me of these claims. For one, I am NOT a moron. Two, I am NOT a hero. Three, I am NEVER late. I fact, if I do say so myself, I got here just in the nick of time.

"Leave...me...", her breath hitched, "be."

I nodded my head, silently agreeing with her.

_Damn right._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **

Okay I don't really have the perfect excuse for not updating this fic. I just ran out of ideas one day—I just didn't know where to begin from the chapter I have created the last time. Anyways, I came up with this just now. Hoped you get to like it.

**Aff reviewer: **

**Random Person with no life: **thanks so much for your continued reviews and the last chap IS chap 4….hehehehheh……

**Josh: **thanks for reviewing most of my fic here in aff J I hope this next chap will be okay

DISCLAIMER:

I can't own Naruto. Believe me, I have tried the big book that suggests the million and one ways of owning Naruto, but it's all trash. Again, I (still) don't own Naruto.

**Killing Me **

**By Boyarina **

**Yamanaka Ino **

I am already beyond the stage of being surprised at everything that gets thrown my way. I mean, I have been from hell and back again, and yet I am still, surprisingly alive. I know it's entirely my fault for being there in the first place (no need to point it out to my face), but still, I have survived didn't I? That's one feat no one else would be able to claim had any other female been in my place.

You might be wondering as to what could possibly be happening now that would warrant me to be staggered. Well, if you really want to know, as of now, at the xth hour of the xth day of August (the x's actually means that I don't really know what time is and what day it is now), Hyuuga Neji is on top of me, supported by his arms (placed at each side of my side) and legs (which are straddling my hips).

His eyes are closed, face completely blank. Had he been lying flat on his back by my side, I would have dismissed his presence and proceeded on getting out of this place as stealthily as I could. But he had me trapped, so I really don't any choice other than to alert him by bucking him out of his place, and after that, make my escape.

Before I could even act on the plan I had in mind, Hyuuga snapped his eyes open and glared down at me.

"You are awake," he said in an annoyed tone. So much for the element of surprise I thought I had as a trump card; now he knows that I am awake and could see my every movement

I frowned at him. "What, you want me to be dead?" I asked, then glanced down at myself and found that there is merely a thin blanket covering me from neck down.

"You're clothes are ripped," Hyuuga answered, not even letting me voice out the question that I was going to pose to him next. He might have been the unexpected hero (though I would not exactly call him that. He is NOT—SO NOT—the type to be one) that turned up to save me from another male mauling session; I honestly don't appreciate the fact that he is acting so high and mighty.

"What are you doing on top of me?" I snapped out instead just to get him to reel out of his I-know-everything-don't-bother-asking attitude.

It didn't work though as he coolly shrugged at my biting remark. "I just wanted to feel what it's like to be on top of a woman."

I couldn't believe it. This guy is impossible. I don't see how in the world he could be related to sweet, caring Hinata at all! He had proven himself time and time again to be callous, crude, boorish, uncouth, offensive….argh! He deserves to live with the ruffians that roamed the red district of Konoha.

"How is it working for you up there, then?" I growled angrily, wanting to kick him in the nuts, but I am not done yet weighing the odds against that particular action. Besides, I am naked and he is fully clothed with his weapons pouch just within his reach.

"I don't see what's the excitement all about, really," he replied, a smirk on his face as his eyes roamed my face and the rest of my body.

I should kick him in the nuts now. God knows, he entirely deserves it. He does!

"You do realize that you just insulted me, hmmm, Hyuuga-sempai?" I ground out through gritted teeth. Considering the amount of pain I am subjecting myself in because of the vise-like grip I have on my self-restraint so as not to resort to violence, the least that this oaf could do for me now is to admit his folly.

He better!

"I didn't mean to pertain to you, Yamanaka-san. It is just a general observation of the act itself."

I narrowed my eyes at his reply. He seemed to be sincere enough, but I couldn't tell exactly. I have heard rumors that though Hyuuga Neji is telling a joke his face still remains as rigid as it is when he is reading off a mission script from a scroll. For all I know, he might just be pulling off the same stunt here, right now.

But then again, he may not. ARgh! Either way, it's insulting! He makes me feel as though I am a hog he had the misfortune to be paired up with.

"It's because you are not doing it right, you—you!" I growled out, trying to come up with an insult grievous enough to maim him for life, but (as you have heard) severely failing at it.

That is so unforgiveably lame.

Hyuuga, like the true jerk that he is, raised one eyebrow up to mock me for that last statement. Truly, he is the epitome of meanness. Had he not been so good-looking (too good-looking for his own good, really), I would have given him a taste of my left hook, and, after that, my right knee.

"How is it done then, Yamanaka-san? " He asked, using a tone that is completely devoid of any guile or malice. If not for anything else, he actually sounded…fascinated. Similar to what a child would sound like when it's asking something that he saw for the first time.

Just for the record, let me just say this for this is somehow interrelated to the following events. I hate the color red. I know it's lucky and all that smooch kabob, but I hate it. I hate it simply because it appears on my face in such an oh-so-obvious-I-could-certainly-see-it-a- mile-away-from-where-you-are fashion whenever I find myself in a very embarrassing, and in a very cornered position.

Like where I am now. Why do I have to go and blurt out suggestions on situations I don't want to end up in again?

"I am not exactly in the position to say," I answered a little breathlessly.

Oh God, I did not just say that. Please someone tell me I did not say that! Holy Mother of God, I should just tape my mouth for it is unbelievably spouting things I have not given prior approval of.

"I would have to disagree with you on that, Yamanaka-san. I would say, you are definitely in the POSITION to have an authority in the matter." He said with a not-so small smirk playing across his lips.

I am no longer flustered. In fact, I am downright infuriated and as soon I am done asking for the Lord's forgiveness for taking this man's chance of making any children with his future wife, I am going to kick him so hard on the nuts he would wish he wasn't born as a male.

He must have caught the gleam of intention on my eyes for his lips curled and said in a threatening manner, "Don't even think about it."

I pretended not to hear him though and brought my knee up his groin as fast as I could. But, he countered this even before my limb got a hair-breadth's away from his manhood, and much to my dismay, he flipped me over. He hooked his legs over mine and held my hands far above my head.

"I warned you," Hyuuga-san sighed. Doing the thing I least expected for him to do, he trapped my hands between my body and his, then wrapped his arms around my waist as he released my legs and flattened myself against him tightly.

As though he hadn't done anything that is completely out of this world, he merely took a deep breath and exhaled it in a loud sigh. I don't know what he is sighing for, really, but that last sigh seemed to denote a kind of contentment.

"Comfortable?" he asked in such a gentlemanly fashion that wide-eyed with shock I might be, he elicited a murmured yes from my lips.

"I take it that this is how it is done, Yamanaka-san?"

Dazed, incoherent…I couldn't even begin to understand how I was able to gurgle out an agreement to his query.

"I can see now what I had been doing wrong…." He said, his voice trailing off.

I choked. I think I would start hyperventilating soon.

What the hell is he trying to pull here!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

Have you ever had been in a situation where you were aiming to blurt out something funny, but ended up getting stared at like they don't know where you sprouted from? Yes, I get a lot of those.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto. It seems like the underground people are asking for more money that I can't pay them for the patent of Naruto. I hate them.

Killing Me

By Boyarina

Chapter 6: Hyuuga Neji

There are rare occasions in life that sometimes would just make you wonder if you are totally in control of your actions. There are even rarer occasions wherein you are already aware that you are no longer on the driver seat of your consciousness, and yet, somehow, you still fail to kick that unknown entity out of the chair and take over the wheel. It's like your will to do anything for your own benefit had been placed on a trance-like state and you just stand there like a third person, torn between wanting to simply observe and wanting to help.

Though these situations are rare, they do happen. In fact, they usually occur in such manners whence you would least expect them—events that would just slam you right in the face, making your primal instincts take over and conduct your very actions.

I just wish that it would so be in the case that I am in right now. I would have definitely been relieved of my sexual frustration had I been in this very state.

Unfortunately, desperation and extreme urgency to reassess what it is I am doing made me do something that any man, any sane man with all his body parts intact and with normal testosterone level would NOT have done.

I threw Yamanaka Ino, blanket and all, over the side of the bed, wincing slightly when her body hit the ground with a resounding 'thump!'

She cursed or probably I did. I was so confused with what I did just now and so disturbed with the act of almost kissing her when she was on top of me that nothing made sense anymore.

This is bad. I no longer could equate logic with my actions. The world must be coming to its diabolical end.

"What the hell!" Yamanaka-san yelled, her head popping up and appearing on the side of the bed she had fallen out of.

Or, rather, the side of the bed I had thrown her out of.

She glared at me. "You could have just told me to get up, and I would have done so eagerly!" she fumed.

"I'm sorry," I offered, trying to look contrite and at the same time trying not to seem like I was looking at her barely covered breasts. It appears like she had lost her blanket during the time I had tossed her unceremoniously into the air. The only things that are keeping her semi-descent are her hands and her waist-length hair.

She narrowed her eyes in contempt, then turned to search for, I presumed, her missing cover. It had pooled in a spot not too far away from her, a spot that had placed her in the direct line of my vision. I would admit that due to her lack of supervision for my uncouth behavior, I couldn't help but to stare at her ample….assets.

Drool in check.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Yamanaka-san asked, facing me now with the blanket now securely wrapped around her lithe form. In the span of time that she had given herself to make herself modest, 5 seconds at the most, she had also managed to huddle in one corner of the room, as if making sure that she would be not surprised-attack from the back and from the sides. I would have considered her reaction to be normal had she been in any of the following scenarios: a) she suddenly transformed into a rabbit and I into famished wolf whose favorite dish happened to be rabbits; b) in the sound village with Orochimaru and Sasuke posed to attack without any hesitation; c) Cornered by Akatsuki; d) Hinata-sama in the middle of ballroom with the number of possible husbands-to-be that her father is considering for her to marry.

But, she is not. She is Yamanaka Ino, the twin of Naruto, had he had one. She is loud, she is brash, and she never, never ever, cowers.

She is cowering now, though.

"I should be asking you that question, Yamanaka-san," I said quietly.

"I was on a mission."

I raised my eyebrow at the hastiness of her reply. If she had been praying that I be appeased by that, she better be praying to several Gods of several other religions that she knows of because I don't think I am ready to believe her just yet. Not with that squeaky voice, and that barely held in bobbing of her almost indecipherable vocal cords.

I scrutinized her intently, trying to intimidate her into answering, using the leveled-stare that had not failed me yet.

"Who is your partner on this, Yamanaka-san?" I asked sternly. In my vast experience of Hinata-sama's various reactions to my changing attitude and demeanors (Please, you may stop laughing now. I am perfectly aware that I don't acquaint myself much with the female species), I am pretty sure that my patronizing tone would dissolve her into this flustered, if not extremely disconcerted, sputtering puddle.

"That's classified information, you insufferable dick! Will you stay out of my life!" She is snarling, if you haven't guessed yet. Obviously, she is a diversion of the female population that I haven't yet been familiarized with. I should tread carefully, deliver my lunges in the instances that she would barely expect it to be delivered.

I would break this girl down and she would tell me what happened to her!

"Should I take this up with the Hokage, Yamanaka-san?" I asked her curtly. Considering how drastically chilling my tone has become, I was a little surprised that she had yet to back down from her spitting fire and venom countenance. She did, however, swallowed again thickly.

"What you are doing, Hyuuga-sempai?" she asked, disdain dripping from her voice. "If you think this is a joke, it's not very funny."

Something inside me spontaneously combusted. Instantly, I was on my feet, provoked and extremely pissed by what she had said, by the tone she had used to say it. If I hadn't noticed that she suddenly started, wedging herself more firmly into that corner she lodged herself in, I would have strode to her little corner and taken her by the shoulders to shake her to her senses.

"I picked you up in the streets," I began in a cold, hard voice, "nearly dead, with just a whisper of cloth covering you, black and blue…" I took a deep breath, but despite this, I can't help feeling the rest of the world changing into an angry crimson color, "….I have every right to know because if you haven't realized it yet, I was the one who rescued you."

Yamanaka-san's face is still; her back so stiff it mimicked a rod. The only thing that belied her façade of anger is the trembling of her lips.

"I was in a solo mission, Hyuuga-sempai." She whispered, and then as if losing all the fight that she had in her, she crouched down. In a scarce display of forlornness, she stared bleakly at the space separating us.

"Were you playing around with people you shouldn't be playing around with?" I asked quite unnecessarily. Knowing this, I allowed her to take as much time as she needed before answering my inquiry.

Yamanaka-san didn't her verbal parry. Instead, she stubbornly shook her head, making me loose my patience. I was about to demand why is she trying to even cover this obvious truth when she suddenly spoke, subsequently cutting me off.

"Do you know what is an Aristotelian Syllogism is, sempai?"

Honestly, I don't why she is trying so hard to piss me off, well, in fact, the only thing that I am trying to do is help.

"Yes, I know what Aristotelian Syllogism is!" I snapped. "But that hasn't nothing to do with now, ojousan!"

Yamanaka-san has the audacity to shake her head at me again. She raised her head and stared at me directly in the eyes.

"But is has everything to do with it, sempai," she argued so fiercely, I fully expected for her to stand up and start yelling again, which actually would be a welcome change. She didn't though. What she did do is she looked away then pointed at the large four posted bed.

"Did you sat on that bed, Hyuuga sempai?" she asked softly.

"You are not making any sense," I retorted bluntly.

"I sat on that bed too." She sighed, completely disregarding my comment. Resignation reigned over her features as she continued, "Therefore that bed could be sat upon."

"I know how syllogism works, ojousan. I do not need an example." I growled menacingly.

"I was trying to make syllogism work for me, sempai." She wearily stood up and twisted her face into a grim smile. "It did not work for me though. Appears like it only works for objects."

"You know, I never had pegged you to be a person stupid enough to get herself mauled for that." I told her harshly, wanting to get a rise out of her. Yamanaka Ino had never been the one to give up and the fact that she is doing so now is getting into my nerves. For the past five minutes, she had been acting like the whipped dog she never ever had been before.

It's pathetic and I, personally, won't have it! There are just two kinds of people in this world: winners or losers. As far as I am concerned, people whom I have acquainted myself with, are winners. They are winners, and if they insist to be otherwise, I see to it that they would be the persons that I deem them to be.

"What are you trying the syllogism work for anyway?" I taunted, "Females have sex organs. Male have sex organs. Therefore they should have sex?"

Humiliation first and foremost permeated Yamanaka-san's brain if her bright red face is any indication. Then, as soon as it came, it disappeared, turning into an outraged snarl as she came at me with nothing but her limbs as weapons.

Now, this is what I am talking about.

"You arrogant bastard!"

She aimed to deliver a kick designed to get any man sent to the ICU for treatment. Fortunately, I was nimble and wise enough to dodge it.

"You know nothing!"

She punched, and the unfortunate wall behind me received the brunt of it. I didn't get the chance to get a look at it, but most likely her fist had created a mini-crater there.

"Do you want to try being me for one day? Huh! You have no right!"

She took a swiped at my midsection, but considering my superiority over her taitjutsu, she didn't quite graze me.

"So, just. Shut. Up." She panted, trying to stress on her last two words, but not doing it quite the right way.

It would not take a genius to guess that she already have exhausted herself to the brink of toppling over. Thinking that this has gone far enough, I took hold of elbows when the chance presented itself to me.

However, Yamanaka-san, being the stubborn mule that she is, resisted my way of restraining her so she would not do further damage to herself. She wildly thrashed about, trying to hit me with fists that lost all fighting style and are now hitting just for the mere idea of smacking something solid. She is very angry and she is venting it all out to me. If I do not come up with an effective way to hold her down soon, it wouldn't be such an impossibility that either my cheek or one of my eyes would be sporting a bruise for a day or two.

With nothing but my limbs to temporarily bind her with, I locked her arms behind her and taking the advantage that she is facing the bed, I proceeded on pushing her down to the mattress. I laid my full weight on her so as to prevent her from escaping.

Then, least of what I had been expecting, she screamed. She screamed in fashion that is very similar to the way she would have done had she been slowly and painfully being gutted inside out. What is more puzzling about what she had done is that she had continued at it at a length far more than what the situation that I placed her in warranted. Not wanting to interrupt and not wanting to do anything anyways, I let her at it until she had screamed herself hoarse.

When she had finally quieted down, I knocked my chin at the top of her head and asked, "You done yet?"

"Get off me," she ordered in a raspy whisper. "Go home. What are you staying here for?"

Honestly, I don't know what to answer her question.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

Belated happy birthday To random person with no life :) hope you had a good birthday last oct 21 :)

Sorry it took me a little too long to upload this fic. Tell me if it's becoming disappointing or what…I think I am running out of juicy ideas that I could use on this fic…

DISCLAIMER:

This is a very painful discovery for me. There is no way in hell I could own Naruto.

Sigh.

Darn it.

Killing Me

Chapter 7: Yamanaka Ino

There are two things that I would like to say.

One: screaming does not suit me at all because I sound like a bleating sheep being gutted with a pen knife by a sadistic teenager high in morphine. The said teen is heard to be repeating over and over again "I can't feel anything! I am numb! I can't feel pain! I envy this creature!" as he (or she) hacked the poor animal's body into pieces. I, being the bleating sheep, could not do anything other than cry dissonantly while bits and piece of me gets to be thrown around like confetti, teetering between attacking the cruel human or staying there whilst million sections of me get to be strewn all over the floor.

It is good that I have stopped screeching my head off. I should not even be screaming in the first place at all. I should have controlled my fears and should have known that the body pressing in on mine is not going to do anything else but be a dead weight.

Two: I am declaring war to all male in general and I would consider all male shinobi the most repugnant class of the species. More so, I would consider Hyuuga Neji to be their ring leader for he had been the one to rub it in my face that I could be reduced into a hapless screaming female who did not use her common sense and succumbed to the use of her pipe hole as a last desperate resort. He purposely made me look pathetic while acting as if he is here to help me.

Together with the sadistic teenager, they both ought to rot in the seventh level of hell.

"Do you know how much you weigh, sempai?" I asked grouchily, shifting a little bit to free my crushed right lung. He had stayed resolutely quiet after I had stomped him with the question of why he chose to stay instead of just vanishing off to where he needs to be. This is why I am diverting off from that topic and trying a different tactic to get him to release me.

Seriously, if he feels the need to lie around on his belly on top of someone all day, he would just have to get another human pillow and…and….let me go! I have better things to do than mull over what I had done, which is exactly what my mind is trying to force me to do right now. I have to  
occupy myself with anything but the stupid stunt that I had concocted and brainlessly followed through so I can feel valued. I just have to settle for the fact that in my station in life, this is as  
far as I can get to be valued.

Who had I been fooling anyway when I did this? I couldn't believe I actually hoped that a hero is going to save me. I should have used my common sense and figured it out on my own that this is all there is in store for me. It's enough, you know? I ought to be content because it is enough. I  
should have been satisfied with the logic that it doesn't make me less of a human by just living the way of the shinobi.

It's not all that bad now that I had thought real hard about it. It's just going to be like what I had been doing all these time. Scout the area for bobby traps in the morning, patrol Konoha on the day the Hokage appoints me to do so, go on missions to get rid of those that are a threat to  
Konoha every other day of the week, and finally go home, eat, and sleep. It doesn't really matter if I would go home to a quiet apartment that houses only myself and the assorted number of things that I have acquired over the years. It wouldn't really matter that I would be going home not because there would be that someone waiting for me to come back to him and vice versa. There is always ma and da to come home to. There's always Chouji or Shika that I could bother (in the times that they are not busy with their families) if I would begin to feel insanely lonely.

Everything's gonna turn out okay. I would not entirely be alone. I would have somebody with me….on occasions. This is enough.

"Would this happen to be your squash the defenseless girl jutsu, sempai?" I asked, gasping a little as I ran low on the supply of oxygen in my lungs. His weight on top of me is not the most comforting feeling in the world. This coupled together with the fact that he had wrestled me far too many times already is seriously draining me of much needed air in order to continue living. Seriously, I wouldn't put it past Hyuuga if he considers squeezing the life out of me as a part of his grand plan to "help me out."

Ah well. He probably should just proceed. He might even actually have my blessings on it.

"I wouldn't exactly call you defenseless, Yamanaka-san. That shrill voice of yours could frazzle anyone's brains within the ten-mile radius."

The gall of this guy to find this situation hilarious. I could hear it in his voice that he is smirking! And he is smirking like he is having a jolly good time at it! Ohhhh…he is purposely making me mad. I am not gonna fall for that bait. Oh no. Not this gal. If he wants to have War of the Words: Straining One's Patience, I am in now way going to lose!

"I hoped I frazzled yours good, sempai." I replied in full sincerity. "In exchange for using me as a mattress when there's a perfectly good bed to lie unto."

"I used you as a 'mattress', as you call it, because if you had failed to get it to your attention before, you were hell bent on making me your punching bag."

All humor fled me though I have tried my darndest to seize it back to my person. What he said is pissing me off, again. He and his words just have the knack on grating on my nerves and there is no doubt that they are doing it deliberately.

"Sempai, you have provoked me. You probably have forgotten." I don't know if he actually understood me since words tend to get garbled when said through clenched teeth, and through tightly pursed lips. "And now you are crushing the life out of me."

"All that I did because you are being moronic. Your turn."

Yes, officially, I truly hate Hyuuga Neji. In one of my better opinions regarding what he should be getting in the after life, throwing him in a guano island and burying him neck-deep into the crap would be too good for him. 

"I don't want to exchange barbs with you all day. In fact, I think I may not have the whole day. You'll get me killed by strangulation in an hour or two, maybe less." I tried to shrug casually, but seeing that I am pinned to the last inch of me, I did not quite execute what could have remotely been a shrug. "Has anyone ever told you, that you weigh a ton, sempai?"

"I am lean. I am pure muscle. Muscle weighs more than fat. Ergo, I am heavy. I do not, however, weigh a ton." He said, matter-of-factly. If I am not mistaken, I think I heard a dash of defensive tone in his voice.

"You are still going to get me strangled, either way."

Neji sighed and rolled over, finally deeming it the right time to let me up. It actually was a good idea to then sit-up and stand so I could take my leave. But, contrary to my better judgement, I stayed put. Likewise, (to my somewhat mixed feeling of gratitude and agitation), Hyuuga did the same. Using his hands as pillows, he cupped the back of his head, laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"You're stupid", he said angrily. Too angrily, in fact. When I looked over at him (to let him know just what I think regarding what he said) and saw that he is pissed enough for his eyes to bore large gaping holes through the plaster above our heads, I clamped my lips shut.

This probably is not the time to be impertinent.

Hey, look at that, I'm using my common sense for once.

"You do know that I will not try anything...disgraceful, right, Yamanaka-san?"

Inside my head, I am nodding. I really am, but I would not give him the benefit of seeing me completely agreeing with him. That's like openly admitting that I AM STUPID, which for your information, excuse me, I do NOT make the habit of doing. My actions (the very actions that led me to this state) MAYBE stupid, I however, AM NOT going to parade it around with me as the advertising model.

Neji-sempai growled deep within his throat when I didn't answer him. I was very much inclined to roll my eyes and grunt an incomprehensible reply to that, but his eyes slid on mine, freezing me from doing the act.

"I'll have you know that I am not a heartless bastard."

"I am aware of that."

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A week has passed. I haven't seen a single strand of hair nor an inch of hide that belongs to Neji ever since the day he brought me home and left me without so much as an 'adieu'. Not that I am seeking him out or anything. I just want to point out that though I have shared one very traumatic incident with him, it had in no way got us to be closer than just mere acquaintances that you simply acknowledge with a nod or a 'hi' whenever you pass them along the streets.

A week has passed and I wish I could already forget what I had done and what he had done for me. It really should have been easy--a mere matter of busying myself to the tiniest inconsequential thing that I can think of; busying myself so much that I could quickly drop down on my bed at the end of each day and fall asleep without any problems. However, despite the fact that I occupy myself religiously with everything I really need not do, I would always end up somehow, reminiscing what happened to me.

The worst deal about this reminiscing business is that my mind does not spare me even of the details I would have gladly chopped to pieces, incinerated by the fires of hell and have the ashes scattered into outer space. Like any normal rape victim, I would rather not remember the times when sweaty bodies are grinding into me without my willing consent, having all my passages invaded like they are tunnels meant to have anything to pass through them and getting beaten and slapped as though you are though destined for the creation of a thin crust pizza.

I would have said that one good thing about me remembering myself getting raped is that I can't recall the faces of the men that assaulted me, but this minute detail is superseded by the fact that I see Neji's face superimposed on their faces instead. I find it greatly disturbing and stupendously mind-numbing that I could imagine (or daydream) a power hungry, sex-starved Neji slamming into me time and time and time again. I'm telling you, it's not very comforting and it's getting me hot and sweaty at places I should not even be sweating.

After days having alternating night-dreams and daydreams of Neji rescuing me and being one of my rapists, I finally figured out that this might be my punishment for not thanking Neji properly—for getting me to a safe place, for replacing my tattered clothing, and bringing me back home. This is the reason why I am standing right now in front at the Hyuuga compound, a lunch basket in one had, with the other one poised to knock on the large oaken gates.

Hopefully, Neji would be here so I could thank him and personally hand the gift over. But, if not, well, at least, I did something, right? That should count enough to stop the dreams, shouldn't it?

"Ino-chan?"

I looked to my left and pulled the hand I was about to knock the gates with. On my side, just a few feet away, was Hinata with a man on her side and Neji not far behind.

"Hinata-chan!" I greeted, breaking into smile. I bowed to her and to the man beside her, then held the basket for the purpose of getting their attention to focus solely on it and not to me.

"My mother sent this to thank Neji-sempai for helping her with the flowers last week." I said to ease the befuddlement on their faces; using the excuse I made up in the case I could not give Neji the gift without the hassle of someone being there to witness it.

Neji's byakugan got activated as Hinata took the basket from my outstretched hand. I couldn't entirely fault him for being cautious considering that my explanation does not add up to anything that happened in relation to him or to me.

He perused the basket for one very long minute (it took eons for him to finish investigating it), then moved on to assess me, most likely checking to see if I indeed am Yamanaka Ino.

I felt my smile crack when he stared me longer than what he had done so with the basket, particular focusing on one body part which I am pretty sure I have all covered up. I know all Hyuugas are very strict when it comes to clothing that is why I had ascertained I got myself attired like a moral-driven novice.

Why is he looking at my stomach like that then? Why is his face all tight and angry?

"We greatly appreciate the gesture," Neji spoke, addressing his words to me through thinned lips. "Hinata-sama, go on ahead. I need to talk to Yamanaka-san for a moment."

Me, Hinata and her man bowed to each other before they proceeded on getting inside the Hyuuga compound. All the while I was trying to keep my expression bland and had even given Hinata a nonchalant shrug when she cast me a questioning glance.

"What is it?" I asked, coolly batting away concern, agitation and anxiousness the second Hinata and her companion's footsteps vanished from my range of hearing. To my frustration, instead of answering me immediately, Neji started walking rapidly away.

"Let's get you somewhere you could sit," he tossed over his shoulder, as he continued with his brisk strides. I would have been perfectly fine where I am right now, but considering that I won't get any answers without his presence (darn you answers, just jump from his brain and get into my head already!) I doggedly followed his tracks.

Upon reaching, a secluded area of the forest, he suddenly gripped my arm and forced me to sit on a boulder we chanced upon. He squatted in front of me and launched into another session of 'observe-Yamanaka-Ino's-stomach-like-it's-one-discovery-that-would-change-the-whole-era.'

"Have you been feeling a little funny nowadays?" he asked curtly.

I frowned. "No. You seeing something that shouldn't be there, sempai? A tumor?"

"It's…" he shook his head and patted my knee. "You're going to be a mother, Ino-san."


	8. Chapter 8

You must do the thing you think you cannot do.

_-Eleanor Roosevelt_

Killing Me

By boyarina

Hyuuga Neji

Stalking is considered a crime in several villages. I am very much aware of that. In fact, I have proactively researched about this offense just to see if I am going to be committing a capital crime in Konoha and when I have found out that it actually IS a capital crime, I said to myself, To hell with that.

I am going to stalk whomever I want, whenever and wherever I chose to do it. See if you could stop me.

Just so that we clear things up, I am not stalking simply for the sheer fun of it. _That _is stupid. Rather, I am stalking to benefit the person whom I am stalking. Yes, it doesn't sound right—not even by any convoluted standards, however, it is the truth. Coming from me, I bet you, there could be nothing truer than that.

No, I am not going to tell you who I am stalking. Then, again, it's not as though I could keep it away from your prying eyes. The instant I slip, even if it is just a miniscule detail, I know you would guess who it is. This is why I am not even going to bother telling you.

Anyhow, I consider it as part of my shinobi duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves. This is partly the reason why I am stalking her. For the most part, I am stalking her because she is acting way too cheerfully for comfort after being bombed with such horrible news. I could feel that she is in the denial stage—that she is not fully facing the facts and would then fall in a grave depression. I want to make sure she would not be do something really stupid (something far beyond foolish than what she already did) when that time comes.

Speaking of stupid actions, that girl should have told at least one close friend/relative about her condition by now. But considering that she has not done so, no one is telling her now to take it easy, or get some rest, or go to the hospital to have herself checked, make sure everything is all right. Though given that I am the only who knows about her… physiological state, I am not entirely obligated to go and tell her what she absolutely needs to do. It maybe my duty to ascertain that she does not further harm herself, however, it certainly does not encompass mother-henning! Truly! Whosoever could imagine me mother-henning anyone, anyone at all, is spectacularly missing one very important bolt in their head!

Ahem. Moving forward. I would like to state for the record that this girl is just plain reckless. Never in my life had I seen expectant mothers do heavy physical labor and by heavy physical labor I mean HEAVY PHYSICAL LABOR (sparring, helping some old man with plowing his farmland, traveling from one of the village to the other…). She just doesn't have the good sense to sit down and think what these activities might result to. Had I not known that she normally would not hurt a fly unless absolutely provoked, I would have come to the conclusion that she is trying to have a miscarriage.

(Bet you know now who I am referring to don't you? Actually, I wouldn't even be surprised if you tell me you had known all along…)

The one thing that I might consider as a consolation in line with all the horrible things that I am witnessing right now is the fact that someone at least is providing his assistance to Ino-san. Because of his constant hovering, I would even go far as to say that my aggravation over the absence of Ino's immediate helping hand (due to a fault entirely of her own making) is appeased.

Almost.

I am just a bit peeved. Peeved at the way the man (Uzumaki Naruto) Ino was always with seemed not to miss a chance at grazing _any_ of his body part onto _any_ of Ino's body part at _every_ opportunity. To my estimation, he appears just about ready to attach himself to Ino's hip… or worse. Good thing he doesn't have anything that resembles an adhesive with him. For sure, he would have taken advantage of that and used it to glue himself to Ino's side.

"Ino-chan, let me carry that for you!"

Can you see my eyebrow twitching? No? You're obviously near-sighted then!

Honestly, did he really have to ask that? Seeing that Ino-san was merely carrying a pouch that any 5-year could carry, the 'gentlemanly' offer had not been necessary (absolutely not necessary!). A form of help though he might be at the moment, no one was really asking for him to be over-the-top-chivalrous.

"I can carry it myself, Naruto."

Hmph. I was right, wasn't I? She did not need any help with the pouch at all!

"Er, you know, Ino-chan, you have been on your feet all day. Shouldn't expecting mothers be supposed to be taking it easy?"

Ino-san froze mid-step and turned to stare at Naruto.

"I am not expecting," she said, obviously lying through her teeth. If not for the startled expression on her face, she would have sounded believable.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, nearly in the same manner that mine had.

"Did the father take off when you told him about it?"

Ino-san made an irritated sound and sharply turned her head away from Naruto. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut, as he took a sharp intake of breath. There was no telling what was going on in his mind, but the blond shinobi seemed ready to bolt.

"You didn't know?" Naruto asked warily.

Ino jerked her head, apparently startled with what Naruto commented. A part of her mouth went to the side, but this only lasted for a heartbeat. Gears started cranking noisily in her head and even from the distance that separated me and Ino-san, I could feel a strong vibe of the plan she was brewing.

"Know what?" Ino asked in turn, brows creasing. Her voice was a little too high; I knew that she was trying to look and sound innocent. Naruto appeared to be in between decisions of whether to believe her or not.

"Look," Naruto said, as he placed a hand on Ino's shoulder and gently turned her to face him. "I am pretty accurate when it comes to these kinds of things. Do you want to go to old lady Tsunade? I can help punch out the guy who did this to you too."

Ino frowned at him. "Did you fell out of bed this morning?"

Naruto crossed his arms, an offended look in his face. "I'm offering my help. You will have a child and that child ought to have a father!"

Ino quickly backed away from Naruto. Her jaw dropped and an unbelievable tint of pink colored her cheeks. She was uncomfortable; a bit more than just speechless.

I am feeling a bit speechless as well. Did I just hear Naruto implying that he is volunteering to become Ino's unborn child's father? In Ino's condition, she just might accept his offer. Not unless I step in, that child's future would be in great peril.

"I really don't know what you are saying." This breathless statement could not have rang more false.

Naruto took a deep breath and shook his head. "I really don't know why you are denying it. Look, it's not like Hyuuga is the father, right?"

To my disbelief, Ino's eyes widened. Blush covered her face red—looking guilty as hell. I really don't know what she is looking guilty about. I did not touch her. Ridiculous as it may be, but I am as virgin as they come! She, for the life of her, should not, SHOULD NOT be looking like that!

Naruto's jaw dropped. He—as much as I was—utterly was gob smacked by her reaction. "Oh. My. God. I was joking! Ino-chan, I was joking!"

"And I didn't say that he was the father!" Ino snapped back, a little too shrilly.

Naruto leaned closer to her with his hands on his hips. "You didn't have to say anything at all! Your face was a dead give-away! And you knew you were pregnant, didn't you!" The accusatory tone of his voce vibrated in every fiber of his being.

"Why are you so troubled by this?" Ino shoved Naruto away. Not as hard as I would have wanted for her to push him, but enough satisfy my need to see space separating them.

"Troubled? Troubled? I am hot and bothered by it! Why'd go and get pregnant by a Hyuuga?" Naruto lunged back towards Ino.

"I don't understand you! Why are you so mad?"

"I am mad for very good reasons!"

"Which are what?!" Exasperation colored Ino's tone.

Naruto let out an explosive breath and then a strangled yell. He stared at Ino long and hard. She glared right back at him.

"I can't deal with this right now." Ice crusted Naruto's words. He straightened up, pivoted on his heel and started to walk away.

Ino threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe you, you know that!"

"Fine!" Naruto yelled, not even looking back at her as he stomped off.

Naruto disappearing in the distance only appeared to signal the finality of this argument. I know better though. My guts were telling me that Naruto would be back. Personally, I have a few issues that I need to take up with her as well.

Primarily would be the fact that she did not refute Naruto's crazy assumption that my sperms were responsible for her condition.


End file.
